Setting
The Sanctinus Galaxy is a spiral galaxy with five major sectors: The Longinus Sector, the Gateway Sector, the Bakunin Sector, the Tunguska Sector, and the Vast Void. Each sector, with the exception of the Vast Void, is rules by a different government. The oldest recorded of these governments is the Gateway Sector’s Gatekeeper Emperium, the most technologically advanced empire in the Sanctinus Galaxy. The newest of the governments is the Bakunin Sector’s still growing Blue Nova Republic. The Fairfax Kingdom of the Longinus Sector and the Tunguska Conglomerate of the Tunguska Sector have their earliest recorded history between the others. The Vast Void is, while technically two desperate sectors, used to identify the Vast spaces between the two major arms of the galaxy. Most unexplored, the minor arms in the Vast Void contain forward stations for explorers from across the galaxy, these stations usually comprising of forward operating stations of the different militaries at the borders, or rest stops and major trade stations belonging to the Exploration Society, a completely neutral organization in the Sanctinus Galaxy. History The earliest records of the governments begins with the Gatekeeper Emperium. So called because of the long-held belief their people began as gatekeepers to the final frontier and to the different planes of existence, records indicate a massive coup took place in response to scandalous corruption in the emperor of the time. The conflict tore cities apart while gates were used to scatter the people before being destroyed. Contact was established but they were cut off from each other and weakened until the homeworld, known today as The First Gate, developed spacefaring technology and reconnected with the hastily developed outposts. After centuries of conflict, rebellion and chaos, the people where finally united under a single flag: the Gatekeeper Emperium, taking up the mantle of protection and peacekeeping through the interstellar gates. Roughly 5,000 years ago, another coup took place in response to another massive corruption scandal in the Emperor Titus Delasus III. While not destroying the empire or its cities, many across the galaxy rose up in rebellion and masses to the major arm of the galaxy now known as Arm Sanctity. The Emperium remained in Arm Divinity, so called because the emperor’s son who stole the throne from his father in the conflict was then seen as a god. Eventually, the two empires, the Gatekeeper Emperium and the still young Fairfax Empire, split again in massive cultural shifts. The Gatekeeper Emperium lost a portion of its space to form the Blue Nova Republic and the Fairfax Empire split into the Fairfax Kingdom and the Tunguska Conglomerate. While tensions remain between the Gatekeeper Emperium and the Fairfax Kingdom, new friendships with the new governments have forced the two major powers to share a relative peace. The new complicated trade treaties were put in place roughly 4,000 years ago and continue to this day. Religion While technology has taken place in galactic life as the most common essential thing to living, religion has not faded from culture. Across all sectors, religion has a large part in the greater culture of the various governments. From the Gatekeeper Imperium’s worship of Triune and Abadar to the Fairfax’s worship of Iomedae, from the Blue Nova Republic’s worship of Sarenrae and Desna to Tunguska’s reverence of Ibra and Oras, religion always takes some part in every day life for most people. While the different cultures are not exclusive to the respective nations, they are the majority of the practiced faiths and religions. There are a few clusters or systems in each sector that are pockets of worship of different, often opposing deities. Such places often form as a result of defiance due to people wanting something different or believing that the majority faith isn’t enough for their nation to grow to its “rightful place” as masters of the galaxy and eventually the universe. But places like the Vast Void are especially dangerous due to some of the more extreme faiths. On occasion, small fleets of fighters, bombers and transports drop in from the Drift unto unsuspecting planets or stations and either take them hostage or outright obliterate them. This has resulted in responses from the various religious crusade groups - the most prominent being the Inheritor’s Knights (Iomedaean military organization) and the Redeemers (Saranrae military organization) - to form fleets of their own to locate and combat these evil and destructive groups. But of the different governments, the Gatekeeper Imperium is the only to publicly display and encourage religious practice, to a point of almost requiring it. While it’s not explicitly illegal to practice other faiths (so long as they aren’t opposing), favoritism is shown towards Triune and Abadar followers in the Imperium. Some within the Imperium see this as a violation of basic rights, they would not attempt to fight it physically as the Imperium’s followers are known to be fierce and enduring warriors. An uneasy peace is kept though those who aren’t of their faiths bear no real judgement of wither deity or their followers, just varying levels of annoyance. Technology The Gatekeeper Imperium has long been the forefront of technological breakthrough and development. Where the Fairfax Kingdom is never doubted to be the strongest military force and model of hope and strength, the Gatekeeper Imperium is still the leading developer of the most advanced technology in the galaxy. While the Fairfax Kingdom may see this as a concerning omen, they dare not take action without being provoked. Some secret operations carried out by both kingdoms military forces have almost crossed the line but have remained in obscurity to the public eye. The Blue Nova Republic is best known for defensive technologies while the Gatekeeper Imperium is best known for offensive technologies. The Imperium is widely regarded to be ahead of both of these governments in regards to other military and general technologies. But the Tunguska Conglomerate has remained in relative obscurity. Eyewitness reports are all that account for their technology and is described as “superior survival technology” based on such accounts. Thus, everyone keeps a weary on the Conglomerate, especially when their ships appear in any space, military, trade or otherwise. But their presence is never taken as hostility. The last reported attempt to stop or disable a Tunguska Conglomerate ship has been reported to be unsuccessful for reasons unknown. Classes In general, all Starfinder classes are seen across the galaxy and it’s governments. But certain classes are more prominent in specific governments: Mystics & Soldiers Mostly identifies with the Fairfax Kingdom, most often as servants of Iomedae and other similar faiths. Technomancers & Engineers Almost always associated with the Gatekeeper Imperium (not unusual to see in other kingdoms but second most prominent in the Tunguska Conglomerate) Envoys & Solarians Most commonly seen in the Blue Nova Republic with envoys seen as diplomatic celebrities and Solarians often seen working beside Soldiers in their military forces. Operatives & Engineers Near majority of Operatives are believed to be with the Tunguska Conglomerate. Many Engineers are also known to work with the Conglomerate to develop their technologies and ships. While these classes are not exclusive to their respective kingdoms, they are the ones most associated with said kingdoms. This does not mean such classes don’t exist in large numbers in other kingdoms.